Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks are capable of transmitting multicast data packets between hosts (e.g., desk top computers, servers, etc.) of a multicast group. In MPLS networks, data packets are transmitted through a label switched path (LSP) that consists of several label switched routers (LSRs). The LSRs forward data packets based on labels attached thereto. A label is a short, fixed length (e.g., 20 bits), locally significant identifier that tells the next hop LSR how to forward the labeled packet.